


Drabbles, 3 lvl

by fandom_Xenophilia, SSC



Series: Drabblles, 3 lvl [2]
Category: Aliens (1986), Farmer Giles of Ham - J.R.R. Tolkien, Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games), Original Work, 鬼灯の冷徹 | Hoozuki no Reitetsu
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Коллекция lvl 3 drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Муки рождения

**Author's Note:**

> Коллекция lvl 3 drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Муки рождения"

Он считал себя довольно-таки простеньким созданием. Подумаешь, какие-то три ингредиента, щепотка соли да немного воды. Он родился в боли и муках через жар и кипение под мерный стук мнущих его плоть лопастей. Его выдрали из единого целого и дали обрести форму, положив рядом с подобными ему. Он думал, что теперь их оставят в покое, но этого не произошло. Зной и раскалённая тьма обрушились на них, иссушая, заставляя расти, шириться, рискуя задеть друг друга золотящимися боками. Прохлада и белизна салфеток, на которые их положили после, показались долгожданной наградой. Но холод постепенно вытеснял жар изнутри, давая почувствовать жуткую, сосущую пустоту, там, под неровной кожей, которую намертво стянуло, высушило обжигающее прикосновение. Этот вакуум наполнял ужасом, заставляя каменеть, впуская в себя холод, без возможности даже вцепиться в шероховатую салфетку изо всех сил, да и какие могли у него найтись силы — немого, недвижимого.

И когда ощущения уже почти полностью захватили его, когда он почти принял как должное, что вся его жизнь так и будет состоять из молчаливого ожидания смерти, вдруг он почувствовал тёплые нежные прикосновения. Кто-то бережно обхватил его, пряча от холода, отрывая, унося прочь от белоснежных салфеток, от прочих подобных, возможно, так же страдающих сейчас в попытках осознать себя. За первым касанием последовало другое, более грубое. Он чувствовал, как что-то пристраивается к нему, давит, разрывая хрупкую кожу, ломая корочку, такую тонкую, что даже треска не было слышно. Нечто проникало в него медленно, аккуратно и неотвратимо. Не было возможности двинуться, ускользнуть от ранящего вторжения, даже закричать или заплакать — всё это было ему недоступно. Единственное, что оставалось — чувствовать, как это нечто двигается в нём всё глубже и глубже. Он не знал, о чём может думать его насильник, какие цели преследовать, ему хотелось только, чтобы это закончилось. Неважно как, пусть даже его пронзят насквозь, искрошат, развеют тонким слоем в назидание прочим. Его жизнь и так была пуста, бессмысленна, внутри бушевала боль вперемешку с жаждой, а проникновение всё длилось. Он даже чувствовал, как бока его нагреваются от иного касания, отмечал странное тепло там, чуть дальше, где разодранные его стенки продолжали гнуться под чужим напором.

Вдруг что-то произошло, давление усилилось, ему показалось, что вот он — его конец, но нутро начало заполняться чем-то потрясающим, вязким, чуть тёплым. Невозможно было поверить, что это реально. Пустота внутри отступала, вытесняемая этим потрясающим, восхитительным веществом. Каждая впадинка у него внутри, каждая крохотная пещерка заполнялись до отказа. Ему чудилось, что сейчас это всё просто польётся из него и будет течь, пока он весь не размякнет или, возможно даже лопнет, но тот, кто заполнил его до отказа, вдруг покинул его тело, оставив после себя пустоту, быстро исчезнувшую под приятной вязкостью и густотой.

Он не знал, кто был его таинственный благодетель, но мог только благодарить его мысленно. Теперь, он отличался от других! В его жизни появился смысл, тайна, которую он хранил в своих недрах. Тянущая теплота внутри успокоилась, начиная остывать, но не принося с собой ничего кроме тихого удовлетворения. Его вновь опустили на салфетку, где он смог немного прийти в себя, а затем его накрыло чем-то потрясающе горячим, и мир померк, оставляя ему только ощущения.

Да, он определённо был счастлив.


	2. Сердце Ариадны

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Авторская интерпретация мифа о нити Ариадны

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> смерть персонажа, людоедство  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Сердце Ариадны"

Где, Ариадна?  
Здесь, где волны бьются об щербатые скалы моей родины.  
Красные волны, как красен сок божественных яблок. Красные, как закатный отблеск на бронзе меча. Как сердце.  
Ариадна смотрит в глаза героя. В них сила, победа, слава.  
Она уже видела такое. Наяву. И во сне – много раз.  
Глаза, зрящие триумф. Больше они не видят ничего.  
Холодна царевна. Ничто не дрогнет в груди, одетой белым.  
Герой смотрит на неё, как на добычу, сладкий кусок на пиру. Герой знает, что достоин. Могучий, он красив лицом, божественный ихор играет в молодом теле, бугрится литыми мышцами атлета. Славный, он думает: жизнь стелется под ноги золотым покрывалом. Слепец.  
Он сам станет угощением совсем скоро.  
Когда, Ариадна?  
Когда придёт наше время.

***

Волны бьются о скалы ударами сердца. Не спится царевне в тиши уединённых покоев. Там, глубоко под землёй, между стен лабиринта шагает герой, давно и безнадёжно заблудившийся. Он не найдёт дороги назад, как не нашёл никто прежде. Скоро, скоро...  
Царевна ложится ничком, остужает горячий лоб о прохладную ткань.  
Царевна не ждёт героя. Она всегда знала, что спасёт себя сама.  
Когда придёт время.  
Там, в глубине лабиринта, бродит чудовище, вдыхает сырость и тлен, запах старых костей. Вот его носа касается новый аромат, и царевна вздыхает. Кровь между ними – общая, красная – натянулась ждущей касания тетивой. Трепет чудовища струится по нити, как по жиле: тоска, одиночество, жестокая ярость, когда, тяжко ступая, он находит героя в своём лабиринте, – струится, течёт...  
От него к ней.  
Боль, когда бронза ранит его. Гнев и красная пелена, когда со свирепым рыком он смыкает шерстистые руки на горле человека и ломает его стройную шею.  
Где, Ариадна?  
Здесь в темноте, где молодое красивое тело обращается в мясо, в пищу, в бездушную красную плоть.  
Царевна закрывает глаза и слушает море. По дрожащей жиле пускает запах йода и соли, запах старых благовоний, прохладу предрассветных волн, всё кончится, тише, тише: уверенность, холод, покой – от неё к нему.  
Нить приведёт меня.  
Когда, Ариадна?!  
Скоро.

***

Сердце колотится в рёбра штормовыми волнами, бешено, быстро, когда царевна ступает под своды лабиринта, провожаемая плачем. Золото одевает её фигуру, и в руках нет меча: она не герой – жертва. Надёжно скрытая мраком, она сбрасывает с себя украшения одно за другим, чувствуя себя нагой без них – и свободной.  
Она станет свободной, когда выйдет отсюда с сердцем Минотавра в руке. Когда рассечёт красную нить, что вьётся меж ними всю её жизнь.  
Не будет больше видений жестоких побоищ и того, что приходит после. Не придётся в ночи вновь и вновь безнадёжно отмывать лицо и руки от крови, которой нет. Не придётся петь мохнатому монстру, как поют младенцам, чтобы те не плакали и видели добрые сны, забывшись в сладком уютном тепле материнских рук.  
...И вид красивых мужских тел перестанет вызывать мысли о том, как легко разорвать эти мышцы, чтоб затем пировать, высасывая мозг из раздробленных костей.  
Ариадна не несёт никакого светильника. Она знает лабиринт, помнит памятью шагов и касаний, хоть никогда не бывала здесь прежде. Она обходит первый труп – всего лишь старые останки, кости – и наклоняется, подбирая меч. Добрая бронза всё ещё остра, и царевна идёт дальше, не открывая глаз.  
Красная нить жилы, струны, тетивы вьётся в черноте под закрытыми веками, и буйство крови утихает, как ласковый прибой в тихую погоду.  
Минотавр идёт ей навстречу, она чувствует, знает это, чует его шаги, запах свалявшейся шерсти, тревогу, нетерпение.  
Где, Ариадна?  
Прямо здесь.  
Когда?  
Сейчас.  
Он огромен и, верно, страшен, но царевна не пугается. Они всегда знали, что должно произойти, оба – она рассечёт его грудь, вынет сердце и будет свободна. Потому что чудовище должно быть побеждено.  
Потому что связывающая нить пуповины должна быть разрублена.  
Чудовище опускается на колени и неуклюже склоняет косматую бычью башку с обломанным рогом. Горячее дыхание обжигает руки Ариадны, и она непроизвольно тянется в темноту. Её ладони касается шершавый коровий язык.  
Царевна поднимает меч.

***

Она покидает лабиринт, неся меч и сердце, объявляя волю богов: вход в это проклятое место должен быть завален и забыт навеки.  
Сердце в её руке – красное, человеческое, ведь тело чудовища было телом человека.  
Царевна сидит на пиру холодная и безмолвная, лишь чуть наклоняя ресницы в ответ на чествования, но не ест и не пьёт.  
Позже, в предутренних сумерках она ускользает из-за стола и, прокравшись мимо стражей, входит в доживающий последние часы лабиринт – на рассвете вход в него завалят валунами с красных окрестных гор.  
Не открывая глаз, она проходит меж сырых мрачных стен, и что-то движется ей навстречу, пока её протянутая рука не касается другой – огромной и мохнатой, сжимающейся осторожно, чтобы не ранить тонкую человеческую кожу когтями.  
Вместе они идут по лабиринту, пока перед ними не открывается выход – то, чего никогда не существовало прежде, ведь лабиринт нельзя пройти, можно только блуждать и, если повезёт, вернуться по своим следам.  
Вместе они выбираются на берег моря, вдали от родного города и всех, кто мог узнать их.  
Ты устала, Ариадна?  
Нам нужно место, где мы сможем отдохнуть.  
Где это будет?  
Не знаю. Может быть, такого места вовсе нет. Но нам не запрещено искать.  
Минотавр поднимает Ариадну на плечо и идёт с ней вдоль полосы песка, омываемого бесконечными волнами, чей цвет – синий, и серый, и голубой, и лазурный, но не красный, никогда не красный.  
Ариадна придерживается рукой за обломанный рог и улыбается, вдыхая воздух свободы.  
Прибой шумит в её груди, бестревожный и мерный.

***


	3. Бумаги

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Бумаги"

– Опять работаешь?  
Сидевший за столом эльф поднял голову от бумаг и невольно улыбнулся, увидев выражение лица замершего в дверях кабинета любимого. Еще больше умиляли торчащие из волос кончики ушей, которыми тот то и дело шевелил, выражая свое недовольство. Обычно-то эльфы довольно быстро учились не показывать свои эмоции таким образом, но Снэл еще был слишком непривычен к новому телу и временами напоминал сущего ребенка.  
Самое смешное, Орас прекрасно понимал недовольство юноши, подошедшего ближе и севшего на край стола, откуда пришлось торопливо отгрести бумаги. Он и впрямь заработался, но... Хотелось наконец сдать все отчеты, закрыть все опыты и целиком посвятить освободившееся время воспитанию ученика.  
И Снэл это понимал. Потому молчал до сегодняшнего дня, пока не стало невмоготу.  
– Может, отвлечешься хоть ненадолго? – вышло совсем жалобно.  
– Пять дней, – подытожил Орас, откидываясь на спинку кресла.  
– Что пять дней? – не понял Снэл, спрыгивая на пол и быстро оказываясь с другой стороны стола. Эльф и подняться не успел, только чуть сдвинул кресло – а юноша уже сидел у него на коленях, обняв и зарывшись носом в почему-то распущенные, а не забранные привычно в косу рыжие волосы.  
– Без меня можешь, – Орас обнял его в ответ, чуть подул на ухо, тут же попытавшееся спрятаться в растрепавшихся разноцветных волосах. Прядка рыжая, как у него, прядка каштановая... Красиво.  
– Опять ты меня проверял? – только и вздохнул Снэл, на что Орас усмехнулся.  
– Молодые моей ветви на третий день срываются, – честно сказал он. – Ты молодец.  
От такой похвалы Снэл довольно заурчал, вздрогнул сам, опять испуганный внезапно родившимся где-то в груди звуком.  
– Ну а теперь-то... – он прижался еще плотнее, заерзал, потерся о живот, надеясь, что любимый архимаг наконец прекратит болтать понапрасну и почувствует, насколько ему хочется совсем другого.  
Орас чувствовал, но все равно продолжал мучить юношу, то ероша его волосы, то пробегаясь самыми кончиками пальцев по шее, то чуть сжимая и очерчивая контуры длинного уха. От всех этих в целом невинных ласк Снэл заводился еще больше, уже откровенно потираясь об него пахом. Но рыжему эльфу всего этого было мало.  
Хотелось, чтобы юноша наконец сам проявил инициативу, а не подчинялся ему целиком и полностью.  
Наверное, он все-таки неправильно поступил тогда, показав Снэлу, сколько удовольствия можно получить, будучи снизу. С тех пор юноша почти не требовал ничего другого, вполне довольный своей ролью. Но Орасу-то требовалось иное. Он не умел замыкаться в чем-то одном: со временем приедалось все что угодно и хотелось разнообразия.  
Руки наконец сползли ниже, прошлись по бокам уже мало что не стонущего Снэла и занялись его одеждой. Почему-то архимаг на этот раз не стал раздевать до конца, только задрал рубаху, лаская подрагивающий живот, и чуть спустил штаны, недостаточно даже для того, чтобы прикоснуться к чужой плоти. Куда интересней было гладить бедра, дразнясь и с каждым движением стягивая ткань чуть ниже.  
– Да хватит уже! – не выдержав, рявкнул Снэл, заставив Ораса вздрогнуть. Такого тона он от бывшего человека еще не слышал.  
А тот одним движением оказался на ногах, стягивая штаны, вторым мало что не порвал одежду на эльфе, дернув с такой силой, что тот скрипнул зубами, когда натянувшаяся ткань больно прижала давно налившуюся плоть. И только охнул, когда Снэл, развернувшись к нему спиной, просто сел сверху, разом вогнав его в себя до самого основания.  
Почему-то осознание, что внутри скользко и не так тесно, как должно было быть, заставило раздраженно зашипеть и дернуть юношу на себя еще сильнее. Только потом пришло понимание, что он просто приготовился еще до прихода.  
– Снэл?  
Тот в ответ только прижал уши и попытался привстать, тут же упав обратно. Поза была не самая удобная, и Орас подхватил его под бедра, помогая подняться и опуститься плавно, без резких рывков. Еще несколько толчков – и оба приноровились, Снэл только за подлокотники кресла цеплялся, упираясь в них так, что старое дерево чуть потрескивало.  
– Только попробуй бумаги испортить, – внезапно шепнул ему на ухо архимаг, сам уже елозя и подаваясь навстречу.  
– Иначе что? – внезапная даже не храбрость – безбашенность плескалась в голосе Снэла, и Орас даже замялся, не найдясь, что ответить.  
– Придумаю, – в конце концов пообещал он, в очередной раз вжимая любимого в себя и чуть прикусывая так удобно оказавшуюся перед самыми губами шею. Снэл только головой замотал, застонал слабо. Честно говоря, о бумагах он забыл моментально, но все равно заканчивать сразу не хотелось. Двигаться быстро в такой позе не получалось, и удовольствие было каким-то мягким, спокойным. В нем хотелось задержаться подольше, благо выдержка уже немного позволяла.  
Не вышло. Внезапно подвел именно Орас, привстав и несколькими сильными толчкам впечатывая Снэла животом в край стола. Тот и пискнуть не сумел, только хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь вдохнуть.  
– Прости, – покаялся эльф, сам не понявший, что на него нашло. Сев обратно, он потянул юношу к себе, заставляя развернуться лицом. Тот глядел даже не обижено – с искренним сожалением, что все закончилось, а ему ничего не досталось, только почти мучительное возбуждение, не находящее разрядки.  
Видя это, Орас потянул его на себя, заставил стать на колени, благо ширина кресла позволяла. Пальцы скользнули внутрь, по ним потекло его собственное семя, но эльфа это сейчас не смущало. Его вообще мало что смущало, и Снэл, ухватившись за спинку кресла, уже тоже почти не покраснел, когда губы любимого обхватили его плоть. Только зажмурился, еще неуверенно толкаясь вперед, зная, что его остановят, если что, – и смелее назад, чтобы пальцы нажали именно туда, куда нужно, заставляя коротко сдавленно застонать.  
Это уже не походило на то, что было только что. Острее, четче, ярче – и это тоже хотелось удержать, но теперь сил терпеть долго не было уже у него. Почти всхлипнув, юноша толкнулся вперед, не осознавая, что заставляет Ораса упереться затылком в обивку, стараясь повернуть голову так, чтобы он смог скользнуть дальше, в самое горло, и излиться там, не дав ни капли семени упасть наружу.  
Ноги Снэла подогнулись, и Орас еле успел убрать руку, подхватить, прижимая к груди. Сглотнул, улыбнулся, глядя на абсолютно счастливое лицо любимого, опять тихо, на грани слышимости заурчавшего.  
Потом взглянул на бумаги, оставшиеся в целости и сохранности. И решительно встал, поудобней перехватывая юношу. Продолжать на кровати будет удобней, а он заслужил награду после столь долгого для молодого рыжего эльфа воздержания.


	4. Беовульф и Грендель

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> перевод J.R.R.Tolkien, "Beowulf and Grendel" (J.R.R.Tolkien. Beowulf: A Translation and Commentary. Ed. By Christopher Tolkien. HarperCollins Publishers, 2014)  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Беовульф и Грендель"

В глухой ночи шел Грендель там,  
Луна сияла в бездне глаз,  
Через болота шел, стремясь  
К воротам Хеорота.  
Был темен дол, сиял чертог.  
От песен Грендель изнемог  
И проклял смех, и песен звук,  
И арфы Хеорота.

На троне Хротгар горевал  
О тех, кто Гренделем убит.  
Жрал Грендель плоть и кость глодал  
Средь трупов Хеорота.  
На лебединых на крылах  
по белой пене волн морских  
Приплыл корабль издалека  
К воротам Хеорота.

И Беовульф спал крепким сном,  
Когда пробрался Грендель в дом,  
Дверь распахнул и прыгнул внутрь  
В чертоге Хеорота.  
Убил он стражей, кровь лилась,  
И Беовульф, сражаясь с ним,  
Во гневе лапу оторвал  
Убийце Хеорота.

"О, сын Эгтеова! — сказал  
Так Грендель, умирая. —  
Готовься к гибели во тьме,  
К крушенью Хеорота!"  
"Давно я к гибели готов,  
Не отступлю теперь!  
И голову ему срубил  
Защитник Хеорота.

Веселье полилось рекой,  
и Хротгар щедрою рукой  
Героя наградил за бой  
В чертоге Хеорота.  
Луна сияла в вышине,  
И Беовульф смотрел во тьме,  
Как блещут демона глаза  
Над кровлей Хеорота.

Поутру парус распустил  
Корабль, и снова вдаль уплыл  
По воле ветра и волны  
Защитник Хеорота.  
И голоса гремели вслед,  
Благословляя путь его,  
Но не вернулся никогда  
Он в гавань Хеорота.

А Гренделева голова  
Все ухмылялась со столба,  
Пока не взвился вал огня  
Над кровлей Хеорота.  
И Беовульф погиб во тьме  
Отравлен, одинок и сед,  
Но помнил он и кровь, и месть,  
И славу Хеорота.


	5. Семейное счастье

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> что-то типа мпрега, альтернативная анатомия  
> все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Семейное счастье"

Айвена в этом баре знали все: огромный, совершенно седой мужик, испещренный шрамами, даже среди ветеранов-наемников выделялся. Привлекал внимание. Он появлялся нечасто и всегда внезапно. Заходил, оглядывался в поисках свободного места и забивался в уголок с кружкой пива. Крепкое заказывал редко. Знакомств не завязывал, но если кто садился рядом и пытался вести разговоры, отвечал большей частью односложно. Язык у него развязывался только после полбутылки текилы или водки, но тогда он начинал нести ахинею про каких-то инорасников, про их огромные яйцеклады, которыми они человека запросто и в рот, и в зад… И, наконец, переходя на шепот и делая страшные глаза, сообщал, что потом личинки попадают в кровь, развиваются и покидают тело хозяина, разрывая плоть…  
Народ пожимал плечами и отходил – заговаривается мужик, бывает. Среди наемников психологические травмы не редкость. Странным казалось только то, что у него была жена намного моложе – кто-то где-то ее вроде бы видел – и, по слухам, несколько ребятишек.  
– Привет, Айвен, – Йорг, штурман с каботажного транспортника, хлопнул его по плечу. – Как дети?  
– Нормально, – недовольно буркнул Айвен и заказал «Кровавую Мэри».  
– Скучаешь в разлуке? Я вот по своим крошкам очень, – Йорг достал комм и показал довольные мордашки трехлетних близнецов. – Твои в школе уже?  
– Нет.  
– Да ладно! Надо же, я думал, они старше. Ты не обижайся, если лезу не в свое дело, но я по своим так скучаю, что…  
– Нет.  
– Что?  
– Я по своим не скучаю, – пояснил Айвен и улыбнулся. Странно. Ненатурально. И не к месту. Как будто забыл, что должно выражать это движение мышц.  
Йорг отшатнулся, а Айвен продолжил:  
– Они всегда рядом. Семья, говорят.  
– Семья – это хорошо, – убежденно сказал Йорг, думая про свою Кристу и детей. – Я вот хочу еще на одного жену уговорить. А ты хочешь еще малыша?  
– Кто меня спрашивать будет, – пробормотал Айвен и потянулся за новой порцией спиртного.  
Йорг обратил внимание на смуглую руку, покрытую сетью старых рубцов. Под кожей между запястьем и локтем было какое-то образование, опухоль или что-то в этом роде, отчего рука казалась неестественно пухлой. Йоргу стало не по себе, и он отодвинулся. Хотел было спросить, что за херня и лечится ли эта зараза, но в бар ввалилась девица. Высокая, стройная, с длинными черными волосами почти по самую жопу и дурацкой челкой до середины лба. И одета она была в короткую клетчатую юбку и белую блузу с непотребным декольте. Вид не портили даже высокие армейские ботинки до колен. На стройных ножках смотрелось отпадно.  
– Детка! – заорал тут же пьяный голос. – Иди ко мне!  
– Малышка, сюда, приласкаю, – вторил кто-то из другого угла.  
– Идиоты, – выплюнул Айвен, выпил залпом еще одну рюмку и поднялся, покачиваясь. – Здесь я.  
Девушка повернула голову на голос и шагнула в его направлении, но кто-то подставил подножку.  
– Не спеши, побудь с нами. Зачем тебе эта старая развалина, когда такие горячие парни…  
– Отпусти. Если не хочешь неприятностей, отпусти! – на возглас никто не обратил внимания, и полдюжины рук протянулись к роскошным сиськам.  
А потом все произошло как-то сразу и вдруг. Йорг не понял, как и с чего началась драка. Просто в один момент девица разметала с десяток мужиков. Пусть и пьяных, но мужиков же! И Айвен рядом схватился за руку и застонал… Йорг отвел глаза от потасовки и чуть не расстался с выпивкой, которая резко стала проситься наружу: из-под лопнувшей кожи на стол полезли толстые белые личинки. И кровь, кровь текла на столешницу, и в ее красных лужах извивалась эта дрянь. Йорг зажал рот руками и все смотрел и смотрел, почему-то не в силах отвести взгляд. И в этот момент кто-то из парней неудачно приземлился на середину стола.  
– Эй, – Айвен держался за окровавленную руку, – эй…  
Девица подошла ближе. Небрежно приподняла лежащее без движения тело и посмотрела на месиво, оставшееся от личинок.  
– Вы отняли девять жизней. Вы за это ответите. Согласно закону: забравший жизнь должен вернуть вдвойне!  
– Что за черт? – прошептал Йорг, когда прямо перед его носом на том же самом столе девица разложила полуживого «убийцу» и, задрав юбку, засадила внушительным членом тому в задницу.  
– Я вернусь через пять месяцев и надеюсь найти вас здесь, – холодно сказала она, хотя Йорг теперь сильно сомневался в половой принадлежности этого вида разумных. – И вы отдадите мне моих детей. Не вздумайте исчезнуть.  
– Не получится, – со знанием дела подтвердил Айвен и кивнул своим мыслям.  
– Мама, в твоем положении это было очень непредусмотрительно! – ласково пожурила его девица. – Пойдем, отец волнуется.  
Йорг смотрел, как она подхватила Айвена на руки и понесла к выходу.  
– Сынок, я и сам могу, – вяло протестовал Айвен.  
– После родов ты испытываешь слабость, не спорь! И зачем тебе понадобилось идти в бар сегодня? До завтра никак? Отец поднял нас всех по тревоге…  
Йорг вытер лицо локтем. Долго разглядывал оставшиеся на ткани рубашки бурые разводы. Он огляделся – вокруг разгром и куча пострадавших, – нервно передернул плечами и сказал, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно:  
– Семья-а, – и с затаенной радостью подумал, что у него самого семья вполне обычная. Привычная. Традиционная и оттого понятная и простая.  
На столе приходил в себя оттраханный парень, слепо возил руками по склизкой поверхности. Тянулся дрожащими руками ощупать повреждения…

Йорг кинул рядом несколько монет – плату за выпивку – и вышел в сияющую ночь портового города. Оглянулся, поймал такси и всю дорогу до родного космолета думал, сможет ли еще когда-нибудь вернуться в этот бар. Внутри страх и отвращение боролись с поднимавшим голову любопытством. И что победит, пока было неясно.


	6. Эрогенная зона

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: недоумение читателей по поводу авторского укура  
> Краткое содержание: как настоящие вампиры делают это   
> Примечание: все участники истории - взрослые молодые существа, одному двадцать лет, второму двести  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Эрогенная зона"

Вечер пятницы – это всегда особый вечер у любых существ. У нас, в отличие от людей, он сопряжён с большим риском для здоровья – окружающих. Приходится сдерживать эмоции и чувства: мы же не хотим, чтобы века сосуществования, мирные договора и кодексы секретности пошли прахом из-за   
какого-нибудь неосмотрительного идиота. Такого, как я. Потому что только такой идиот, как я, мог настолько вжиться в образ человека, чтобы начать обучаться на вечерних курсах для художников, работать в мастерской и снимать квартиру на пару с человеком. На этих курсах мы и познакомились с моим нынешним соседом. Зовут его Карл. Мы оба спим днем, он – сова, вообще не может работать до наступления полуночи. Ну а я – что я? Мышка, самая обычная, летучая такая. И есть в этом во всём только одна шкурная проблемка: я невыносимо хочу Карла. Никогда не интересовался его ориентацией, но уверен, он бы мне не отказал. Карл часто использует меня как модель для своих карандашных набросков. Говорит, что любит смотреть на моё тело и восхищен гладкой, блестящей кожей. Такие отношения между художниками и представителями моего вида совсем не редки. В моём клане вообще никто не удивился, когда я сказал, кем работает Карл. Только вот никто не пожелал меня предупредить об адовой пытке под названием «желание». Почему пытке? Что может быть плохого в интересе к красивому молодому мужчине? Потому что у моего народа главным органом возбуждения является вовсе не член. И онанируем мы совсем по-другому.

Я пошире открыл рот, позволяя увеличиться вначале резцам. Потом стали удлиняться клыки. Я представлял себе нежную кожу Карла, тепло его крови и постарался открыть рот еще шире. Когда зубы выдвигаются полностью, необходимости в этом нет – челюсти тоже начинают меняться. Но я всегда пытаюсь отсрочить последние мгновения эрекции. Вцепившись пальцами в края раковины, я внимательно наблюдаю за процессом. Да, мы отражаемся в зеркале, как и все прочие существа. Только вот Карл не должен увидеть моё отражение в этот момент. Я содрогаюсь от предвкушения, пока белые лезвия медленно опускаются до самого подбородка. Теперь самое приятное – начинаю водить языком по клыкам, осторожно очерчивая острый край. Низ живота, позвоночник, кончики пальцев пронзают острые иглы желания, я почти чувствую вкус свежей крови. Клыки влажно блестят, и больше нет сил сдерживаться. Из тюбиков с зубной пастой выбираю мятную. Паста у меня разная, на любой случай: когда хочется помечтать о чём-то романтичном, я выбираю тюбик с ароматом хвои, когда сильно возбужден – ментоловую. Мне нравится экспериментировать с щетками. Электрическая не подошла: от первого же прикосновения к клыкам я взвыл, как сирена, перебудив пол-улицы. С тех пор выбираю обычную щетку с подвижным кончиком. Я начинаю с острой нижней части клыка, осторожно очерчиваю его. Это место не очень чувствительно, это ударная точка. Мне больше нравится работать с основанием, у самой челюсти. Я урчу от наслаждения и выгибаю спину, двигаясь слева направо и сверху вниз. Резцы невыносимо зудят, и им я тоже уделяю внимание. Постепенно видоизменяется форма коренных зубов, они тоже превращаются в клыки. Я представляю, как, насытившись кровью Карла, начинаю его пожирать. Вначале я съем член. Или нет, его оставлю на закуску. Вначале печень, её нужно есть тёплой. Мысли об этом заставляют мои бедра резко дернуться вперед, и я щелкаю зубами, разгрызая ручку щетки. Без сожаления извлекаю из пакета новую. Клыки сладко ноют от более жестких щетинок; наплевав на всё, я хватаю и врубаю электрическую щетку. Равномерный гул раздражает мой слух, но это уже не имеет значения. Давно не было так хорошо. Я сползаю по стене на пол, содрогаясь, прижимаю щетку к нижнему каналу правого клыка и представляю, как этот канал снова и снова соприкасается с мёртвой плотью, как смыкаются челюсти, отправляя внутрь кусок за куском. Когда я закончу, от твоего прекрасного тела ничего не останется, я раздроблю даже кости. Карл, о Карл, о да!

– Мири, ты чего в ванной застрял! Полчаса уже прошло, у меня свидание!

Проклятье, я дверь не запер! Только и успел, что спрятать руки за спину и накинуть на лицо полотенце. Щетка равномерно вибрировала на внутренней стороне клыка.

– Ты чего там делаешь? – осторожно спросил Карл, окутывая меня тёплым взглядом карих глаз.

– Да так, ничего особенного. Зубы чищу.


	7. Размножение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> паразитизм  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Размножение"

Она полулежит на большом камне, свернув двухметровое сегментированное тело в кольцо. Человеческий торс приподнят над поверхностью и опирается на руки, крепкие фальшивые груди с торчащими сосками выставлены вперёд. Неимоверной длины белёсые волосы тянутся в стороны, теряясь между камней и обволакивая стены, белоснежная кожа поблёскивает, словно намазанная маслом.  
«Это не волосы, это разновидность паутины», – напоминает себе Мелисса. А кожа лоснится от репродуктивной слизи, перемешанной с секретом половых желёз. Напоминать приходится довольно часто – существо красиво. Броской, агрессивной, пронизанной сексуальностью красотой.  
– У вас есть легенды? Какие-нибудь предания, где говорится о том, откуда вы появились?  
Мелисса сидит на камне поменьше, подстелив, в полном соответствии с техникой безопасности, полиэтиленовый коврик. Вероятность подцепить личинок контактно-бытовым путём невелика, но рисковать не стоит. В руках у неё диктофон и карандаш, на коленях – открытый блокнот для записей.  
– Легенды есть. Но зачем тебе их знать?   
Эта старше и крупнее остальных и пользуется определённым уважением в популяции. Именно поэтому Мелисса решила говорить именно с ней.  
– Я хочу больше знать о вас.  
– Могу предложить иной способ.  
Кристалл Кварца – она разрешила, ради удобства, перевести её имя на английский, но не терпит, когда его сокращают – облизывает пухлые губы бледным языком и смотрит в упор. Взгляд её жарок и алчен.  
– Мы узнаем друг друга очень-очень близко.  
«Репродуктивное поведение, – напоминает себе исследовательница и не глядя делает пометку в блокноте. – Попытка привлечь потенциального носителя». Она всё же не выдерживает и отводит взгляд, рассеяно шарит им по пещере. Большая часть колонии попряталась, только у озера две сплётшиеся в объятиях особи помельче, ничуть не стесняясь посторонних, вылизывают друг друга.  
Мелисса поворачивается к собеседнице и вздрагивает – та бесшумно спустилась со своего камня и теперь сидит совсем рядом, белое прекрасное лицо всего в нескольких дюймах от её лица.  
– Отойди, – Мелисса перекладывает диктофон в левую руку, а правой нащупывает кобуру на поясе. – Немедленно.  
– Не бойся, я не собираюсь тебя целовать. Без твоего согласия, по крайней мере, – ловкий язык касается стиснувших диктофон пальцев, быстро проводит по костяшкам, оставив влажный след. Липкая густая слюна и тысячи невидимых невооружённым глазом яиц, каждое из которых может развиться во взрослую особь, если попадёт в организм носителя.  
«Сразу же по возвращении – вымыть руки! – ставит мысленную зарубку Мелисса. – Нет, лучше душ принять!»  
– Я сказала, отойди.  
– Хочешь, я расскажу тебе легенду? Просто расскажу, – Кристалл Кварца всё же чуть отступает, пистолет Мелиссы так и не покидает кобуры. – В давние времена, гораздо раньше, чем родилась я и те, что породили меня, и матери их матерей… была пещера, а в пещере было глубокое холодное озеро. Не жило в нём ни рыбы, ни слепых розовых ящериц, ни даже червей. Ни грибы, ни лишайники не росли на его берегах.  
Кристалл Кварца неторопливо обползает исследовательницу, останавливается за спиной, паутинные волосы тянутся за ней плащом. Членистое многоногое тело ложится кольцом вокруг камня, Мелисса на мгновение испытывает ребяческое желание положить сверху ноги.  
– А озеро хотело детей, небывалых детей, которых нет ни у кого в мире. Озеро было гордым.  
Частое дыхание обжигает шею чуть ниже аккуратного пучка волос. Кристалл Кварца не прикасается к собеседнице, но от её голоса – низкого, чувственного, ласкающего кожу мягкой кистью – по позвоночнику Мелиссы пробегают горячие искры.  
– Озеро собирало останки живых существ, что находили покой в его водах, и хранило их, мечтая, что когда-нибудь у него будут и свои дети.  
Плечи Мелиссы, едва касаясь, оглаживают чужие руки.  
– И однажды солнце прослышало о несчастном озере, и пожалело его, и подарило ему каплю своего света, – ладони сдвинулись вперёд, невесомо пощекотали соски сквозь лабораторный халат.   
«Отдать всю одежду на дезинфекцию», – решает Мелисса, усилием воли отстраняясь от чужих рук.  
– Свет проник в пещеру и смешался с озёрной водой. Вода, свет и частицы мёртвых слились вместе и стали первой из нас, той, что дала начало всему нашему роду.  
«Ген. инж.», -– пишет в блокноте Мелисса и ставит три жирных вопросительных знака.  
Кристалл Кварца вновь переползает вперёд, смотрит в лицо. Глаза её тёмные и жаркие – озёра похоти на бледном лице. Мелисса напоминает себе, что она учёный. И что её всегда полностью устраивала её практически отсутствующая личная жизнь. И о заражении напоминает отдельно.  
– Я ведь могу поцеловать тебя не только в губы, – скользкие тёплые ладони ложатся на колени. Просто ложатся, предлагая, но не настаивая. – Куда ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя поцеловала?  
– Отойди, – шепчет женщина почти без голоса.  
– Чего ты боишься? – существо приближает лицо к её лицу. – Я не причиню тебе вреда.  
– Я не хочу!  
– Хочешь, – тёплое дыхание касается губ. – Хочешь, я расскажу тебе ещё одну легенду? Ещё сотню легенд?  
Ладони скользят вверх, под полы лабораторного халата, под строгую юбку – боже, зачем она надела сегодня юбку? – ловкие пальцы поглаживают внутреннюю сторону бедра, касаются насквозь промокших трусиков. Это уже по-настоящему опасно.  
– Не должна…  
– Здесь только мы.  
Губы касаются губ, ловкий скользкий язык проникает в рот.   
«Стопроцентное заражение!» – надрывается тревожная сирена в голове у Мелиссы. Но женщина уже не слушает её, от поцелуя кружится голова и сами собой разъезжаются колени. Забытый диктофон падает из рук. «Наркотический эффект», – замечает внутренний учёный, Мелисса велит ему заткнуться. Сглатывая вязкую, тягучую слюну, она думает о том, что пара сотен личинок – справедливая цена за подобное.


	8. Необходимый ингредиент

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хозуки нужно кое-что от Хакутаку, и он берет это привычным ему способом - без спроса.  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Необходимый ингредиент"

Хакутаку приходит в себя от головной боли, разламывающей голову на куски. Сначала он грешит на похмелье, шарит руками вокруг себя в поисках стакана с водой, но чувствует только пустоту. Он лежит на узком, холодном… столе? Алтаре? Пальцы цепляются за железные ножки, и когда он пытается сесть, что-то давит на грудь.  
Вдох, выдох.  
Он открывает глаза, с трудом разлепив веки, и липкая лента неприятно цепляется за ресницы, когда он пытается моргнуть. По щекам стекают капли — вокруг ужасно влажно и ужасно темно. Ужасно — потому что Хакутаку впервые за тысячу лет начинает паниковать. У него в запасе сотни вариантов побега, но он не знает, где оказался, а голова вот-вот лопнет, выпуская наружу чудовищ.  
Вдох, выдох.  
Надо сосредоточиться на собственном дыхании и вспомнить, что было до этой кромешной тьмы, но на ум приходят только петляющая дорога до дома и почти опустевшая бутылка сакэ.  
Вдох.  
Прикосновение, слишком внезапное, чтобы напугать, заставляет Хакутаку задержать дыхание и распахнуть остальные глаза. Вокруг все еще темно, но теперь он способен хотя бы различить силуэт.  
— Хозуки, — не столь уж удивительно, даже вполне предсказуемо, и Хакутаку, наконец, выдыхает.  
— Ты быстро очнулся, — от его голоса по телу бегут мурашки.  
— У меня довольно много талантов, — как-то невпопад, с трудом удается подобрать слова.  
А Хозуки тем делом ведет рукой от колена выше, царапает бедро и складывает руку на живот. Он кажется обжигающе-горячим по сравнению с холодом вокруг, и Хакутаку словно бьют легкие разряды тока там, где они соприкасаются.  
— Я бы посоветовал тебе не дергаться. Ремни, которыми я тебя пристегнул, изготовлены лично мной, их невозможно разорвать.  
Хакутаку купается в его голосе, наплевав на смысл сказанного.  
— Слишком…  
— Больно? — кажется, Хозуки, переживает — он склоняется так близко, что Хакутаку чувствует прикосновение его рога уголком правого нижнего глаза. Надо зажмуриться, но противоестественный страх потерять его из виду беспокоит гораздо сильнее страха потерять глаз. — Страшно? Чувствительно?  
Он не переживает — внезапно осознает Хакутаку, его голос сочится предвкушением, едва заметными нотками торжества.  
— Неожиданно, — наперекор собственным мыслям, просто чтобы позлить.  
Хозуки не обращает внимания, приоткрывает рот — его губы чертовски медленно скользят по коже, и кусает.  
Больно. Слишком больно.  
Мысль вспыхивает, подобно яркому софиту, где-то на границе сознания, вытесняя пульсацию в висках. Бок горит от бедра и до ребер, а Хакутаку может думать только о том, что Хозуки дышит слишком часто, и его дыхание щупальцами обвивается вокруг члена, стискивает, давит до боли, до отупляющей одержимости — ну же.  
Он входит — его берут сухими губами в обхват, Хозуки не давится, пропускает головку так глубоко, что Хакутаку вновь забывает о том, как дышать. Он чувствует небо, гортань, мягкие ткани миндалин, и хочет глубже, пытается вскинуть бедра, но Хозуки так крепко держит его, что может раздавить. Плевать, плевать, лишь бы он не останавливался, лишь бы.  
Хозуки отстраняется, вытирает слюну с губ большим пальцем и накрывает Хакутаку всем телом. И это так странно, так страшно — то, что он совсем беспомощный, то, что ремень пережимает грудь, не давая отшатнуться, то, что Хозуки.  
Входит, так дразняще-медленно входит, будто сам не хочет, не сбивается на хриплый рык и не царапает рогом шею. У Хакутаку так мало слов в голове, что он не чувствует себя самим собой.  
— Еще! — тянет, как заклинание, вытягивая последнюю букву на пару октав выше, чем считается возможным.  
Так ведь нельзя, Хакутаку ненавидит быть снизу, поэтому спит с девушками, но кожа горит, мысли путаются, а Хозуки. Хозуки кусает за ключицы, впивается острыми клыками под кожу и рвет лоскутами такое хрупкое человеческое тело. Хакутаку не больно — он чувствует, как начинается обращение, и это совсем, ни капельки не больно.  
Хозуки успевает отскочить всего за секунду до полного обращения, а вот Хакутаку не успевает. Он ревет, пережатый ремнями, воет в голос, и светящийся сок, сперма зверя, стекает у него между лап. Запрещенный прием, Хозуки любит пользоваться тем, что запрещено, он аккуратно собирает жидкость в пробирки. Смотрит прямо перед собой и совершенно не стесняется ни собственной наготы, ни все еще стоящего члена. Хозуки не умеет стесняться — Хакутаку знает об этом лучше всех, поэтому изворачивается, перебирая в воздухе лапами, жмуря глаза на боку от тающего блаженства, тычется носом в пах Хозуки.  
— Я могу помочь, — довольно бормочет он, обвиваясь хвостом вокруг ног. Хозуки сейчас кажется таким маленьким, таким беззащитным, что инстинкт самосохранения насмешливо прячется среди других человеческих чувств.  
Хозуки не отвечает, молчит, пока убирает пробирки в сумку. Такой надменный, такой безумный, что Хакутаку надоедает подыгрывать, и он проводит шершавым языком у него между ног.  
А вот это должно быть больно, но Хозуки почему-то не боится. От него несет жадной похотью, от него несет бешенством и агонией. Хакутаку вдыхает эти запахи, внутри него все еще что-то так горячо плещется в крови, и он вылизывает Хозуки торопливо, шало, боясь опоздать.  
Когда Хозуки кончает, его запах горчит, он совсем не похож на райские персики, на пряные духи женщин, от него несет серой и адским пламенем, но это именно то, чего сейчас так не хватает. Хозуки откидывается назад, опираясь на хвост Хакутаку, и закрывает глаза, все еще продолжая играть в молчанку.  
Кажется, он выглядит довольным.  
— Может, отпустишь меня уже? — в комнате слишком мало места для зверя, да еще и ремни.  
— Кто тебе сказал, что я собираюсь тебе отпускать? — потянувшись, Хозуки наклоняется за одеждой, совсем не боясь поворачиваться спиной. — Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты остался здесь еще ненадолго. Не уверен, что мне хватит ингредиентов.  
При желании Хакутаку мог бы разорвать ремни и разнести все вокруг в клочья. При желании.


	9. Кот

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> смерть персонажа  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Кот"

– Ах ты ж тварь! – полетело вслед удирающему в раскрытое окно коту.  
Полетело бы и что потяжелее – к примеру, сковородка, которую Лёха сжимал в руке, – но сковородку было жалко.  
А еще до одури было жаль кусок изумительного свежего мяса, который утащила эта тварь! Причем кусок был наверняка больше кота весом!  
– Зажарю и съем! – кипятился ограбленный, переживая потерю обеда на три дня вперед. – С луком и майонезом! А что, говорят, кошки – чисто кролики, – он натянул старые треники и нашарил тапки. – А шкуру на шапку пущу, скотина!   
Футболку Лёха поискал, не нашел и решил, что до соседа сойдет выйти и так. Чай, не в лесу живет, а бабы у старенького уже мужичка и в помине не было. Годы уже не те.  
– Томыч, открывай! – заорал Лёха, пиная обшарпанную дверь. – Открывай, ворье ловить буду!  
Тишина.  
Плюнув, парень сдался и пошел за ключами, испокон веков, еще с того времени, когда жива была мама, висевшими на дальнем гвоздике, под самым потолком. Томыч тогда был еще ого-го и периодически шлялся по бабам, а сердобольная женщина заходила поливать цветы и кормить кота, тогда еще совсем маленького котенка.  
Сейчас-то под грудами хлама только горшки с сухими стеблями и остались, а котяра вырос в здоровенного драного бандита.  
– Ну берегись, вороватая твоя рожа, – шипел сквозь зубы Лёха, воюя с раздолбанным замком. Тот поддался с третьей попытки, и дверь открылась. В нос ударило непередаваемое амбре. Парень скривился: воняло чем-то сладковато-тухлым, лежалой пылью и какой-то едкой химией разом.  
Наверное, Томыч опять что-то где-то спер, банку с какой кислотой или что наподобие. И мусор опять не вынес, пень старый.  
Стараясь задерживать дыхание, парень прошествовал на кухню, где сиротливо поскрипывала покосившаяся и никогда не закрывающаяся форточка, служившая лазом для четверолапого бандита. Хозяина не было, мусорное ведро было переполнено и отчаянно воняло. Еще на столе валялась какая-то кожистая дрянь, похожая на размякший от жары пластилин. Притрагиваться к ней Лёха не решился, только поморщился брезгливо. Топнул на выглянувшего из-под раковины таракана и пошел искать хозяина. Небось опять валяется в глухой отключке, налакавшись паленой водки.  
В коридоре было темно – опять перегорела лампочка, и парень шел к закрытой комнатной двери мало что не на ощупь, жалея, что не додумался взять с собой мобильник, подсветить. Что-то мерзко похрустывало под тапочками, кололо ступни прямо сквозь подошву.  
– Хоть бы убирался иногда, хрен старый! – в сердцах процедил сквозь зубы он, нашаривая ручку. Нет, сам парень тоже не страдал повышенной чистоплотностью, комки пыли по углам мотались, но не до такой же степени!  
Дверь наконец поддалась, открывшись внутрь комнаты, и до ушей Лёхи донеслось басовитое кошачье мурчание. Он только обрадовался, что виновник его голодовки нашелся, как взгляд упал вниз, на пол.  
Оттуда задумчиво скалился череп. Человеческий. С кусочками уже подгнившего мяса. И челюсть рядом валялась.  
В каком-то ступоре Лёха пересчитал золотые зубы. Один сверху, два снизу слева. Или справа. Короче. Томыча он нашел...  
А дверь все открывалась, открывалась, будто обретя свою собственную волю и разум, полоска света все ширилась, выхватывая усыпавшие пол обломки костей...   
Кот, ходивший вокруг сбитых в ком и перемазанных какой-то дрянью тряпок, зашипел на чужака, прижав уши. Припомнил, видать, и холодную воду в марте, и веник в любое время года. Кусок мяса валялся на полу рядом, уже чуть погрызенный кошачьими зубами.  
А в импровизированном гнезде что-то щелкало, шелестело и поскрипывало, медленно разворачиваясь. Что-то черное, гладкое, влажно поблескивающее... Длинная, вытянутая голова показалась над краем, легла на жесткое ребро застывшей слизи.  
И тварь почти улыбнулась, обнажив острые полупрозрачные зубы. А потом завизжала резко, противно, так что зазвенели стекла.  
Или они зазвенели от человеческого крика?


	10. Дочь Грифона

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дочь Грифона всегда должна быть сильной  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Дочь Грифона"

– У нас политический брак, герцог. Я не собираюсь ночевать с вами в одной комнате.  
– О, моя дорогая супруга, не только в одной комнате, но и на одном ложе.  
Рука Герхарда на предплечье Ирины сжимается, и несмотря на то, что точно знает – останутся синяки, – она пытается вырваться:  
– Отпусти меня! Ни Император, ни отец тебе такого не простят.  
– Ты уже моя!  
Герхард – закаленный в боях мужчина, она – хоть и умелая, но все-таки неопытная девушка намного слабее его. Но Ирина отчаянно сопротивляется весь путь, который герцог Волка тащит ее до кровати.  
И на белых свадебных простынях – тоже.  
Жаль, что за каждый его синяк она расплачивается десятком своих.  
Только ничего не помогает ей избежать жестокого, властного проникновения. Герхард скалится довольно и отнюдь не занимается любовью.  
Он утверждает свое право собственности.  
А Ирина кусает губы, упорно гоня прочь слезы.  
Она дочь Грифона, и она никогда не заплачет, доставляя удовольствие Волку.

Герхард зря решает, что указал Ирине ее место: стоит ему расслабиться после оргазма, она выворачивается из-под его тяжелой туши и, не обращая внимания на кровь, стекающую по бедрам, со всей силы бьет его коленом по яйцам.  
Глядя на скрюченного герцога у своих ног, она понимает: ей абсолютно все равно, что с ней сделают дальше.  
– Возможно, вы, герцог, взяли меня, но больше никого не возьмете. Разве что пойдете за исцелением к ангелу. Интересно, что скажет Михаэль, когда вы объясните ему причину ранения?  
Ирина улыбается всю дорогу до темницы. И плевать на скалящуюся вслед стражу.

Первое, что приходит ей в голову, когда она видит Сандора – ему идет набедренная повязка. И только после этого приходит осознание, что он пришел за ней.  
– Сандор, ты выглядишь как настоящий дикарь, – и она знает, что улыбается по-дурацки, но ничего не может с собой поделать.  
– Я пришел за тобой, сестричка.  
– Несмотря на комфортные условия, я с удовольствием покину этот приют безутешных.  
Смех у Сандора заразительный и яростный:  
– Да, я уже наслышан. Правда, что ты покалечила Герхарда?  
Ирина пожимает плечами с довольной улыбкой на лице.  
Где-то вдалеке бьет тревожный колокол, и Сандор улыбается предвкушающе:  
– Теперь нам осталось только выбраться.

Снова сесть на лошадь оказывается трудно. Несмотря на то, что Ирина исцелилась, любое неудобство между бедер будит в ней невыразимый коктейль негативных эмоций – слишком свежи воспоминания о Герхарде.  
Удивительно, но ее состояние замечает Краал, неумело, но искренне и бережно гладит по голове, приговаривая:  
– Ирина – сильная. Дочь Вячеслава. Ирина уже отомстила, – замолкает ненадолго, подбирая слова: – Ирина крепко держит оружие в руках. Хорошая дочь. Вячеслав гордится.  
У Ирины сухие глаза, но она льнет к сильной руке орка.  
– Отец мертв.  
Краал фыркает:  
– Дух жив. Всегда! – прикладывает мозолистую иссеченную шрамами руку к своей могучей груди, потом дотрагивается до ее. – Он тут. И никогда нас не оставит. Так учит мать-земля и отец-небо.  
Ирина улыбается – кто бы мог подумать, что орк может стать утешителем?

Ирина находит убежище в древних, разоренных Волком стенах храма Шалассы. Несмотря на то, что их преследуют, она любуется жемчужными волосами и гибким хвостом Кацуи. Духовный лидер народа Шалассы, кажется, способна исцелять одним своим присутствием.  
Она берет Ирину за руку и каждым словом все больше очищает ее душу, объясняя философию воинов Святилища. Всегда мягко и ненавязчиво, вежливо и тихо. К ее словам хочется прислушиваться.  
– Наша душа отражается в нашей жизни. Будь чистой. Смешай свою воду с горькой водой океана и чистой водой неба. Тогда ты обретешь гармонию и спокойствие.  
– У нас идет война, Кацуи. Мне сейчас не до гармонии.  
– Ты можешь выиграть битву, но проиграешь войну. Прими нас, Ирина. Тогда наша сила станет твоей.  
И Ирина сама не замечает, как постепенно меняется.

Ирина заинтересовано склоняет голову, когда Кацуи представляет ей высокого воина с двумя мечами в руках, небольшими пластинчатыми рогами на голове и завораживающими бирюзовыми глазами без радужки, но с черным острым зрачком.  
Божественный рыцарь Шалассы по имени Тянгбо смотрит на Ирину оценивающе:  
– И что среди нас делает Волк?  
Ирина задыхается от возмущения:  
– Я не из Волков!  
– Но пахнешь Волком.  
Ирина фыркает:  
– Не волнуйся, я отмоюсь.  
Кацуи улыбается и удаляется, шелестя чешуей. А Тянгбо смотрит на Ирину уже по-другому. Говорит, кивая:  
– Мы поможем.  
Ирина, кажется, начинает понимать странную, но притягательную логику детей Шалассы. Она согласно склоняет голову.  
– Буду рада.

Ирина все чаще поминает Шалассу вместо Эльрата: дракон порядка не поддержал ее, когда был нужен, а священные воды омывают, принося облегчение и силу.  
И когда она остается наедине с Тянгбо, все происходит не так, как ей представлялось. Они спускаются на дно чистого ручья, и Ирину не удивляет собственная способность дышать в воде – это естественно для дочери Шалассы.  
Тянгбо хвостом аккуратно ее придерживает, когда она поскальзывается на обросшей водорослями гальке.  
На нем – только доспехи и перевязи мечей. На ней – полный доспех.  
Ирина гладит его кожу – большие и грубые пластины грудины и более мелкие чешуйки на уровне бедер. Под массивными доспехами нет члена, и она сбивается с размеренных ласк, но Тянгбо берет ее руку в свою и проводит по гладкой чешуйчатой коже: под их руками появляется складка, из которой выскальзывает сужающийся к концу серо-голубой член.  
– Удобно.

Ирина чувствует себя смущенной под заинтересованным взглядом Тянгбо, она не сразу понимает, что он видит голое женское тело впервые, как и она – голого нага.  
Они равны. От этой мысли Ирине почему-то хочется плакать.  
Хорошо, что в воде слезы быстро растворяются, не оставляя следов. Но Тянгбо пробует раздвоенным языком воду, смотрит на Ирину внимательно и крепко прижимает к себе, обвиваясь всем телом.  
Ирина дрожит в его объятиях и сама вцепляется ногтями, так чтобы даже если бы он захотел – не смог отстраниться.  
Когтистые пальцы прочесывают ее волосы, и Ирина расслабляется.

Позже они со смехом гоняются за уплывшей с потоком одеждой и доспехами – мечи в ножнах Кэнсей предусмотрительно загнал между камней – и одевают друг друга, поправляя, когда что-то ложится не так, как надо. Вылезают из ручья счастливые, на триста метров ниже по течению, чем забирались, и Ирина улыбается солнечно, ловя кончик хвоста Тянгбо.  
Пропускает его сквозь пальцы, ощущая структуру теплых и твердых чешуек. Поднимает голову, улыбаясь внимательно ее разглядывающему воину – Тянгбо растягивает губы в ответной улыбке, показывая ряд острых белых клыков.  
Ирину это зрелище успокаивает.  
Где-то на заднем плане слышится переливающаяся речь Кацуи, и наконец-то Ирина понимает, что нашла свой дом.


	11. Неслышная бойня

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> условная хуманизация иммунитета человека  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Неслышная бойня"

Война! Война! Война!  
Грозное предупреждение неслось вокруг, и каждый вздергивался от него, подбирался, бросая дела. Война! Не время страха и сомнений!  
Каждый Большой от крика маленьких гонцов поднимался и спешил вперёд, скользя между слабыми Красным. Глупые Красные, как прежде, катились вперёд, они и думать не могли, от чего спасает их армия Больших.  
Вперёд, вперёд, вперёд! Силы не равны! Мелкий враг извивался повсюду, Белые рвали их в клочья и умирали, сами теряя контроль, но Большие были куда лучше в истреблении.  
Троица Больших, прижавшись бокам, рухнула на врага, хватая его в сеть. Гибкое длинное тело изгибалось и рвалось из плотной ядовитой сетки, еще двое Больших, отшвырнув Белых, кинулись растягивать врага. Тонкий, длинный, лёгкий враг уже едва сопротивлялся, оглушенный сетью. Жар битвы вводил Больших в бешеную ярость, распалял так, что враг был не просто враг, а добыча, желанная и сладкая.  
Все пять крутили его, держали, облизывали, нюхали, запоминая каждый изгиб, мерцание плоти, чувство, с которым она подавалась, раздвигалась под жадными касаниями. Первый из трёх, кто примчался быстрее всех, поймал гонца и торопливо вошел в него, впечатав образ врага. Другие тоже уже прижимали крохотных гонцов, блестяще-белых, к своим белым телам, пока враг корчился под их захватом. Красные скользили мимо, не останавливаясь, от жара вокруг них плотные коридоры становились рыхлее, то и дело один-другой проваливался внутрь и пропадал. Безмозглые рабы!

Большие закончили с врагом – измученное тело разорвалось сразу на несколько частей. Первый сожрал сколько мог, оставив немногие крохи Белым, и поспешил к стене – красных следовало остановить, пока они все не сбежали.  
Все новые и новые Большие выходили из проходов в коридоры, накидываясь на врагов, терзая их, проникая в длинные тела, порой с нескольких сторон, сжимая и разрывая использованных и бесполезных врагов на части.

Ярость лихорадки, ярость битвы – много часов, гонять врага, травить врага, пока все они не подохнут! Большой удовлетворённо рыгнул, выплевывая кусочек врага, и снова кинулся в бой.


	12. Беззащитный сон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> сомнофилия, нон-кон  
> Краткое содержание: не надо тревожить спящего, последствия могут быть неожиданными  
> Примечание: келпи в шотландской мифологии - водяные кони-оборотни, принимающие, при необходимости, и людской облик  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Беззащитный сон"

Линси всегда тревожила и возбуждала мысль о сексе со спящей Эханн. Такая нежная во сне, молчащая, с аккуратным ротиком, вовсе не извергающим потоки яростной брани... Заткнуть ее силой не удалось бы и троим, Линси попросту опасался жену. Она смотрела – охх, как она смотрела!

«Не бери жену у воды», – сказал ему отец когда-то, да так и умер, все неодобрительно качая головой. Рано умер.

Линси лежал без сна, в слабом отсвете со двора разглядывая жену – такую тонкую, нежную, рыжие волосы, как тьма на подушке. Коснуться ее – тихонько, чтобы не разбудить. Что ж, ее и пушкой не разбудишь, когда спит вот так, приоткрыв губы... Как-то раз Линси вскочил от грохота, уронил ее – а Эханн так и спала, не проснулась. А может, и ребенок получится. Третий год без ребенка, болтают уже...

Он осторожно снял с нее одеяло: – тонкие косточки, мерцающая белизна, веснушки – о-о, как они усыпали ей все тело, от кончика носа до самых пяточек, он точно знал, что на правой – две, на левой – три.

Ночью не собрать такую россыпь... он осторожно раздвинул ей немного ноги, коснулся горячего, влажного – и замер. Спит... Или не муж он ей? Или не может взять свое?

Легонько ведь, немного – помять грудь, и втиснуть палец...

Шум, раздавшийся поодаль, не заставил его остановиться. Мало ли, что грохочет в доме у озера, когда такое тесное, жаркое сжимается, протекает...

Но как льдом протекло вдруг – и глаза спящей распахнулись.

Огромные, зеленые, нелюдские.

Линси только и успел вскрикнуть, как постель взметнулась, путая его, терзая, скручивая, и вот вокруг уже деревня, улицы – назад, назад, назад!

Глупое возбуждение мешало ему, он только и мог, что держаться за гриву – и думать, что спит, вот проснуться бы, проснуться рядом с женой! Холодный воздух жег лицо, Линси кричал, держась за гриву кошмара, бесконечно длинного – от самого дома до самого озера, и ниже, глубже, в ледяную воду...

Взрыв ослепил его, загнал в холодную воду реки Моринстон, и все пропало, исчезло, растворилось вокруг, только холод и боль, только вода, тугими толчками бьющая в горло, будто сама река насиловала его за жену.


	13. Неслышная бойня

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> условная хуманизация иммунитета человека  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Неслышная бойня"

Война! Война! Война!  
Грозное предупреждение неслось вокруг, и каждый вздергивался от него, подбирался, бросая дела. Война! Не время страха и сомнений!  
Каждый Большой от крика маленьких гонцов поднимался и спешил вперёд, скользя между слабыми Красным. Глупые Красные, как прежде, катились вперёд, они и думать не могли, от чего спасает их армия Больших.  
Вперёд, вперёд, вперёд! Силы не равны! Мелкий враг извивался повсюду, Белые рвали их в клочья и умирали, сами теряя контроль, но Большие были куда лучше в истреблении.  
Троица Больших, прижавшись бокам, рухнула на врага, хватая его в сеть. Гибкое длинное тело изгибалось и рвалось из плотной ядовитой сетки, еще двое Больших, отшвырнув Белых, кинулись растягивать врага. Тонкий, длинный, лёгкий враг уже едва сопротивлялся, оглушенный сетью. Жар битвы вводил Больших в бешеную ярость, распалял так, что враг был не просто враг, а добыча, желанная и сладкая.  
Все пять крутили его, держали, облизывали, нюхали, запоминая каждый изгиб, мерцание плоти, чувство, с которым она подавалась, раздвигалась под жадными касаниями. Первый из трёх, кто примчался быстрее всех, поймал гонца и торопливо вошел в него, впечатав образ врага. Другие тоже уже прижимали крохотных гонцов, блестяще-белых, к своим белым телам, пока враг корчился под их захватом. Красные скользили мимо, не останавливаясь, от жара вокруг них плотные коридоры становились рыхлее, то и дело один-другой проваливался внутрь и пропадал. Безмозглые рабы!

Большие закончили с врагом – измученное тело разорвалось сразу на несколько частей. Первый сожрал сколько мог, оставив немногие крохи Белым, и поспешил к стене – красных следовало остановить, пока они все не сбежали.   
Все новые и новые Большие выходили из проходов в коридоры, накидываясь на врагов, терзая их, проникая в длинные тела, порой с нескольких сторон, сжимая и разрывая использованных и бесполезных врагов на части.

Ярость лихорадки, ярость битвы – много часов, гонять врага, травить врага, пока все они не подохнут! Большой удовлетворённо рыгнул, выплевывая кусочек врага, и снова кинулся в бой.


	14. Беззащитный сон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> сомнофилия, нон-кон  
> Краткое содержание: не надо тревожить спящего, последствия могут быть неожиданными  
> Примечание: келпи в шотландской мифологии - водяные кони-оборотни, принимающие, при необходимости, и людской облик  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Беззащитный сон"

Линси всегда тревожила и возбуждала мысль о сексе со спящей Эханн. Такая нежная во сне, молчащая, с аккуратным ротиком, вовсе не извергающим потоки яростной брани... Заткнуть ее силой не удалось бы и троим, Линси попросту опасался жену. Она смотрела – охх, как она смотрела!

«Не бери жену у воды», – сказал ему отец когда-то, да так и умер, все неодобрительно качая головой. Рано умер.

Линси лежал без сна, в слабом отсвете со двора разглядывая жену – такую тонкую, нежную, рыжие волосы, как тьма на подушке. Коснуться ее – тихонько, чтобы не разбудить. Что ж, ее и пушкой не разбудишь, когда спит вот так, приоткрыв губы... Как-то раз Линси вскочил от грохота, уронил ее – а Эханн так и спала, не проснулась. А может, и ребенок получится. Третий год без ребенка, болтают уже...

Он осторожно снял с нее одеяло: – тонкие косточки, мерцающая белизна, веснушки – о-о, как они усыпали ей все тело, от кончика носа до самых пяточек, он точно знал, что на правой – две, на левой – три.

Ночью не собрать такую россыпь... он осторожно раздвинул ей немного ноги, коснулся горячего, влажного – и замер. Спит... Или не муж он ей? Или не может взять свое?

Легонько ведь, немного – помять грудь, и втиснуть палец...

Шум, раздавшийся поодаль, не заставил его остановиться. Мало ли, что грохочет в доме у озера, когда такое тесное, жаркое сжимается, протекает...

Но как льдом протекло вдруг – и глаза спящей распахнулись.

Огромные, зеленые, нелюдские.

Линси только и успел вскрикнуть, как постель взметнулась, путая его, терзая, скручивая, и вот вокруг уже деревня, улицы – назад, назад, назад!

Глупое возбуждение мешало ему, он только и мог, что держаться за гриву – и думать, что спит, вот проснуться бы, проснуться рядом с женой! Холодный воздух жег лицо, Линси кричал, держась за гриву кошмара, бесконечно длинного – от самого дома до самого озера, и ниже, глубже, в ледяную воду...

Взрыв ослепил его, загнал в холодную воду реки Моринстон, и все пропало, исчезло, растворилось вокруг, только холод и боль, только вода, тугими толчками бьющая в горло, будто сама река насиловала его за жену.


End file.
